


Will he say Yes?

by itsjustmeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmeg/pseuds/itsjustmeg
Summary: Kaiba pops the question to Yugi, but will Yugi say yes?





	

“Thanks, come again!”

Yugi said with a wave at the customers that exited the Game shot. He was now thirty-two years old, and his grandfather has passed away just two years prier, leaving him the Game Shop and everything in it. Today was a particular busy day as customers seemed to come and go as soon as one walked out the door. The spiky haired man let out a sigh as he heard the phone ring. As he picked up the phone, a customer walked in. 

“Game Shop.” 

“Yugi.” 

Yugi smiled as he heard the voice of the ceo on the other line, the two of them had been dating for past four years. What had started off as something casual gradually turned into something more serious. When his old friends had found out he was given words of caution and concern. 

_“Yugi do you know who that is?”_

Tea had said. 

_“He’s such a jerk!? Why him?”_

Joey exclaimed. 

_“Man just be careful, but I trust your judgment.”_

Tristan cautioned. 

He had told them all the same thing at the time. 

_“We were kids back then, good lord…”_

But that was four years ago, as time went on and their affections for one another grew stronger his friends, eventually got used to the idea. He was sure that they had sent Seto messages of warning. But none so more than his Grandpa. 

_“Yugi is a kind boy… He’s been through a lot these past ten years.”_

_Soloman said as he sat across the table of the tall brunette as he drank the tea that had been offered him._

_“Yeah, I am aware…”_

_“And I know you were there for him a lot during his Mother’s illness. But…”_

_The old man gave the Ceo a look of warning._

_“If you harm him don’t think for a moment that I won’t do worse to you.”_

He had laughed at Seto’s retelling of the story. Though at the time he lived overseas in the United States. The images in his head supplied him with months of entertainment. 

“Hey Seto what’s up.” 

Yugi replied as he eyed the customer as they looked around the shop, pokeing at a few items here and there. The man on the other line was silent for a bit and that caused Yugi some concern. 

“Seto? You okay?” 

He asked turning his attention from the customer to the phone he held in his hand. 

“Marry me?...” 

Came the Ceo’s voice quickly as Yugi’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Um… excuse me…” 

Yugi turned to the customer as the called for his attention. 

“Uh, Seto I gotta go, I have a customer to help…” 

Yugi said as he quickly hung up the phone to help the customer that stood across the counter. 

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Corp Headquarters, Seto Kaiba sat at his desk looking at his phone dumb founded. 

“What did he say?” 

Mokuba asked as he sat on the couch typing away at his phone. The younger Vice President was now twenty-seven. He usually spent his time, traveling around to the different headquarters and factories around the world. But now he was home, spending some time with his older brother and his boyfriend. 

“He said he had a customer…and hung up…” 

The older Ceo replied before placing his cell phone onto the desk beside his key board. 

“Have you tried sending flowers?” 

“He’s a guy Mokuba.” 

Seto shot his little brother a glare. 

“Hey… don’t knock it until you try it bro… besides, if you like Yugi enough to marry him, flowers might give you an edge.” 

The twenty-seven year old said with a shrug of his shoulders. He heard his brother hum thoughtfully before he heard the other man typing away on his phone. 

“Yeah…I’d like to order some flowers…” 

Mokuba couldn’t help but smirk. 

* * *

“Is this the Game Shop run by a um… Yugi Mouto?” 

Yugi looked up at the delivery man who was struggling to hold a rather large vase of flowers. 

“Yeah, this is the place and that’s me.” 

He replied as the man walked up to the counter and placed the vase onto it. 

“Well… these are for you then.” 

“What the hell?” 

Yugi exclaimed as he looked at the sheer size of the bouquet. 

“That’s what I said… that guy must be pretty desperate…” 

The delivery man said as Yugi let out a groan as he rubbed the bridge on his nose. 

“Well, can you sign here?” 

He said as he pulled out a pad of paper and presented it to him. Yugi quickly scrawled his name onto it while shaking his head. 

“Thanks.” 

Yugi said before looking at the flowers with scrutiny as the man nodded. 

“Well good luck with that guy, he seems like a handful.” 

“No kidding.” 

Yugi called after the man before turning his attention back to the flowers, he noticed a card and plucked it from the bouquet. 

_Marry me?_

It read as Yugi let out a laugh. He glanced at the card while still chuckling before tucking the card onto the register facing him. 

“What was he thinking?” 

Yugi asked aloud with a chuckle as he looked at the flowers before he decided to move it to an open spot on the counter behind him. 

* * *

As the day continued to progress he got text messages, asking about the flowers and asking again if he would marry him, all of which he ignored. At first Yugi laughed, but then he started to get rather annoyed. There was one hour left until closing, and just as he received another one of those texts, he had had enough. Yugi turned off his phone and glared at it for a moment and the dropped it onto the counter. Finally he could have some peace. 

As he let out a sigh the bell to the Shop’s door chimed. Yugi glanced up from where he had bent over to rub his temple. 

“Hi, I have an order for Yugi Mouto?” 

The teenager said as they walked into the shop. 

“Are you serious?” 

Yugi said as the poor kid’s face had fallen. 

“Sorry not you…someone else…” 

Yugi replied tiredly as the teen approached his counter with the plastic bag they were carrying. 

“Oh um… do you mean Seto Kaiba?” 

Yugi froze for a moment at the sound of his boyfriend’s name. 

“What…about him?” 

Yugi asked with a reserved aggression as the poor girl blinked at him. 

“Well… he called our shop and ordered you some food.” 

“Ah well…” 

Yugi replied as he took the bag from her. 

“He also asked us to write this onto the receipt…” 

The teenager slowly pushed the piece of paper toward him from across the counter, a shy grin slowly coming across her features. In red letters it said the words, _will you marry me?_

Yugi had to keep himself from face palming. 

“So are you gonna say yes!?” 

The girl said in a bubbly tone as Yugi gave her a sideways glace. 

“…That’s not really your business…” 

“I know but are you?!” 

Yugi looked at the girl with a bewildered expression before he opened the cash register. 

“Look, if I give you an extra 10 yen tip will you leave and say nothing about this to anyone?” 

He asked as the girl stopped her bouncing. 

“…Throw in an autograph and my lips are sealed.” 

She replied. Yugi could agree to that. He pulled out ten yen from the register and closed it while hr grabbed a package of unopened duel monster cards from her side of the counter. He opened the pack, picked out a random card and signed his name onto it before he handed it to her. 

“Oh my god this is so cool!” 

The girl exclaimed while taking the money and the card from Yugi. 

“Now remember our deal.” 

Yugi said as the girl nodded. 

“Yeah yeah!” 

She said before turning with a squeal. 

“I am totally framing this!” 

She squealed again as she bounced out the door. Yugi let out a groan before he ran his hand down his face and then through his hair. After a moment, he turned his attention to the bag of food and dug through it. In the to-go box was a hamburger and a side of fries. Well at least Kaiba remembered his favorite food. Yugi then read the words on the receipt once more before rolling his violet eyes and crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash, only for it to hit the rim and fall to the floor. 

Yugi let out a soft scoff before taking a fry and eating it. His eyes fell on the card that was tucked into the side of the register. He plucked it from its placement before glancing at it. He took another bite from a fry as he then started to look around the shop. He had about… a good forty-five minute before closing. His eyes landed on a familiar golden box that he had kept close to him since he first received it. It was adorned with hieroglyphs and the eye of Horus. The box had held a number of used over the years. It first had been what had held all the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. After that it held his most treasured Duel Monster cards, and for a while after that it held knickknacks that he treasured. But now it was empty, just a pretty adorned box that he had on display. That’s when a smirk spread across his lips. He could close the shop a bit early tonight. He needed to get a bit of revenge on his boyfriend, but that required some preparation. 

* * *

Seto hadn’t seen nor heard a word from Yugi since he had called him earlier that day. Needless to say, the Ceo was now very worried. Had his question upset Yugi. Or was he in trouble? He knew that his lover had turned off his phone at some point. He knew this because he had tried to call him but got his voice mail. 

The tall brunette walked the halls of the mansion with a worried expression. If he had upset Yugi, it had been unintended. But usually if Yugi was upset, he would usually glare up at him with those big purple eyes of his and tell him exactly what was on his mind. It was that assertiveness that he had gained over the years of separation that really drew him toward his former rival. 

Seto paused and sighed. He ran a hand through his short hair before scratching his head. He was just over reacting. Yugi wasn’t upset, if he was, he would have come to him directly. With that thought placed firmly in his mind his worry washed away. The tall slender man started walking again until he arrived at his home office. He would do some paper work until Yugi got home… even though he should have been home by now. But what ever the reason was taking Yugi so long at the Game Shop, The ceo trusted him. 

He opened the door to his office and flicked on the lights. Everything was normal and in it’s right place. Except for one thing. A golden box the he recognized sat right on his desk. Seto tilted his head to the side at the sight of it. That was unusual. Yugi never really took that box out anymore. He now mostly kept it at the Game Shop to use as a display item. 

He walked over to his desk and sat down, examining the box further. The eye of Horus gleamed at him as he turned on his desk lamp. He removed the lid carefully, knowing the box held sentimental value to his lover. 

“What?” 

Seto asked aloud as he saw what was inside the box. It was filled with wooden blocks. A 3D puzzle. 

“Oh good lord Yugi…” 

Seto said with a warm smile as he picked up a piece. That when he noticed something odd about the pieces. There were thick black lines on them. A message maybe? Seto laughed. He got it. He would have to solve the puzzle in order to get his answer. With a chuckle, the Ceo set to work o the puzzle. 

* * *

_“Yugi did this on purpose…”_

Seto thought with frustration as he fitted the pieces together. Yugi had chosen the hardest puzzle he could find in the entire Game Shop. That he was certain. He had been at this god forsaken puzzle for several hours. He was wondering if doing this was actually worth it? He could always find Yugi and ask him in person. Something he now regretted not doing in the first place. Seto let out a groan as he finally had the puzzle completed except for the last piece. He placed the piece into it’s slot and looked at it. The 

puzzle was in the form of a square. It had six sides and from what he observed by putting it together, only four sides of the puzzle had black markings on them. He then spun the square wooden puzzle around until he read all the words. 

_YES_

Yes…yes, he said yes! That made Seto’s heart stop for a moment. He would have dropped the puzzle then and there if he knew there hadn’t been more to the message. 

_YOU_

_Okay?_

_ASS_

_HOLE_

Seto let out a laugh while leaning back into his office chair. He looked at the puzzle once more before setting down onto his desk. He then got up from his chair and left his office. He made a beeline for the bedroom he shared with Yugi. When he entered, sure enough, he found Yugi already asleep in the bed. He chuckled a bit at the sight of his lover as well as thinking about the puzzle. 

He walked over to the bed and leaned over Yugi while setting down next to him. His movement alone stirred Yugi from his sleep but That didn’t stop the Ceo from placing a wake up kiss into his cheek. 

“Hey.” 

Seto grinned down at him as Yugi turned under the covers to face him while he wipped the sleep from his eyes. 

“Hi…” 

He replied before looking up at him. 

“…Solve the puzzle?” 

He asked as his lover’s grin grew wider. 

“Yes you little shit.” 

Seto replied as Yugi chuckled, He then reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down atop him. The brunette was greeted with a kiss that was broken with bits of laughter that he tried to silence with more kisses. 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I have been a long time Yu-Gi-Oh! fan and I have a love for rivalshipping. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fluff between these two!


End file.
